Dark Nights
by magiciansluck
Summary: Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield meet up with a new organization against Bio Terrorism called the B.T.A. Which is the Bio Terrorism Agency. The B.T.A. was formed by Takagi who's parents were military officials. The Umbrella corp. comes back full fledged in this crossover. Can Chris and Jill team up with the B.T.A. and take down Umbrella for good? Stay tuned to find out.


**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own nor do I claim to own any of the characters that will be revealed in this story all information in this story is based on partial real time events as well as partial character plots from Resident Evil and High School of The Dead. The only thing that I own is this story so I hope you enjoy.**

Dark Nights

Chapter 1

The nights have been dark and cold…wishing for the sun to rise would be like wishing for the living to be more common. Ever since the _incident_in 1998 the nights has never been so dark. My name is Jill Valentine and I am a survivor of Raccoon City. My life changed the night we lost communications with our team at the Birkin estate and with the help from a man named Trent who hid to the shadows to warn me of the massacre that was about to happen.

I survived the mansion…barely.

It is now September 2012 it has been fourteen years and the infection is still ongoing. I am amazed at how long _"they"_ last without food…

I received a transmission yesterday from an old teammate saying that the old Umbrella is back and they plan on taking Japan by storm. Within the transmission I was notified to meet up with my new team to head to Japan. I hope I am not too late to help…

I made it to the staging area in enough time to meet the team and receive the briefing.

"Alright, I am going to make this short and simple." A man began as he started walking towards the hangar door. "Umbrella is at it again and this time with a new strain…" He pauses for a brief moment to let the truth sink in. "We must go in, find the source and take it out."

"So I take it this isn't a well needed vacation Chris?"

"Jill, nice of you to join us and glad to see you are still on our side." He says with a light chuckle. "No this is not a vacation instead we have word that Ada is head of the Old Umbrella and she has been heard over radio frequencies in Japan bringing survivors into Tokyo."

"So I can assume that this may be a one way trip?"

"It might be…" He says as he looks at his paperwork. "It was last reported that Japan has a population of approximately 130 million people…"

"I think it is safe to assume that there are no survivors."

"Well that would be the assumption." He says while nodding his head. "But there are. We know of seven survivors that made it through the outbreak as well as the earthquakes and flooding from the recent tsunami." He brings up photographs of burned buildings and the flooded streets of downtown Tokyo.

"It looks like we will be dropped in by helicopter then."

"That is correct." Chris says as he opens the hanger doors. As the doors slowly open the silhouette of a Blackhawk emerges through the beams of the sun.

"So Chris, where is the rest of the team?" I ask as I look around not noticing anyone but us.

"We are the team I can't trust anyone else and the rest of the crews have their own missions in other countries."

"So I take it that this is a worldwide event this time and not secluded to small cities and villages."

"That is what we have been told and what we have been notified on." He says as he gets into the helicopter. "I wish I could tell you more but this is all I know."

"It's ok I am used to short warnings and briefings….So where are we going to land this thing when we get there?"

"We are to meet up with the B.T.A. in Konosu, north of Tokyo." He says as he fires up the engine.

"Sounds good…do we have all the supplies we need?" I ask making sure everything is in order before we decide to takeoff. Chris points to the back of the chopper. As I turn to look I notice boxes of rations and ammunition to supply an army. "Think we have enough?"

"No." He says with a serious look on his face. "I would have grabbed more but I don't know how we are going to carry this much around."

"Let's hope the B.T.A. has a vehicle large enough to carry all this equipment."

"First things first let's hope they are still alive." He says as fastens his seatbelt and grips the control stick to prepare for takeoff. "I think you should buckle up I don't have a lot of experience flying these things."

"Move over flyboy, remember when I was controlled by Wesker. I flew an aircraft or two."

"Ha, the master of unlocking becomes the master of flying as well."

"Come on Chris give me a break." I say with a hint of a chuckle under my breath. "Next stop Konosu." I state as I grip the control stick and switch the controls in the proper positions. "Here goes nothing." I say as I turn my wrist on the lever beside me to increase the rpms. I then pull up on that lever to gently lift us into the air. "Off to Japan." I gently move the stick forward and apply pressure to the foot pedals to straighten the chopper out and set us on our way. "Piece a cake."

"Couldn't have done it better myself." Chris says with a smile.

Hours pass as day turns to night and the stress of what's to become starts to take its toll on Chris who reaches for his canteen and takes a large swig from it. The aroma from the canteen passes under my nose.

"Drinking again?" I ask with concern.

"Not as much as I used to." Chris replied

"Well don't get used to it I need you sober for this mission." I state as I look towards the horizon and noticed an armada blockading Tokyo Bay. "It looks like they are getting ready for a war." I state as I reach for the radio to see if I get a response.

"Jill I wouldn't do that if I were you." Chris says as he grabs my hand before it gets to the button. "That is unless you want all of Umbrella to know we are here." He then points down towards the side of the ship. As I look closer I notice the all too familiar Umbrella symbol on the side of each ship.

"Looks like we're going to get turbulence." I say as the lights on the ships start searching the sky.

"They're on to us. We better get out of here before it is too late." Chris says as he points to the Japanese coastline. "We might be able to make it." He says as shots begin firing at us from below.

"God forbid if they hit us Chris." I say as I dodge the shrapnel the best I can. "We'll be up in flames fast."

"Keep heading for the coast we're almost there." Chris states as a hard jolt shakes the chopper.

"Shit we've been hit." I wrestle with the steering column to try and gain control while fidgeting with the levers at my feet to gain better control. "They took out our rear rotor we are spinning out of control." I say as we lose altitude.

The rear rotor explodes into flames as the chopper spins wildly out of control. With the coast in view I make the only decision I can that will save us both from imminent death.

"Chris grab what you can and jump I will be right behind you." I say as I tie the steering column in position to keep the chopper moving in one general direction. Chris grabs everything he can muster and leaps from the chopper and vanishes in the ocean rift. I then grab as much as I can hold and leap behind him after I see him safely land in the waves of the ocean. The chopper then spins violently out of control and crashes onto the coast with a horrific explosion.

As we swim towards the coast an image appears silhouetted by flames.

"Holy shit! Are you guys ok?" A young masculine voice fades in through the ringing in our ears.

"Yeah, we're fine I think." I reply back. "But we lost our gear and equipment."

"No worries on that we have plenty back at the base." The person says as he helps us up. "So are there any others?" He asks as he looks around for more people.

"No we are the only ones." Chris says with a groan and brushes himself off and checks for his canteen. I give him a sneer as he shrugs it off. "I'll find more." He says as he fixes his ammo belt. As he twists to one side he feels a gut wrenching pain shoot through his back. "Ungh."

"Chris you ok?" I say as I run to his side.

"I guess not." He says as he reaches around his waist and pulls his hand back covered in blood. "I got hit by shrapnel on the way down."

"We need to get you medical help." I say to Chris as I look at the man in front of us. "Are you part of the B.T.A. we are here to help?"

"Yeah that's our code for Bio Terrorism Agency." The young man says as he fixes his glasses. "The name is Hirano and I am second in charge." He says with a smile. "Follow me I'll take you to the rest of the crew. We also have a nurse that can look at that wound for you but we better hurry there is no time to waste."


End file.
